Xyloto, Mylo
by millionlittlepapercuts
Summary: Ada tiga alasan yang memiliki posibilitas sama soal kenapa Shizuo tidak membunuh Izaya dalam jarak sedekat ini. / Shizaya, kinda. pointless. review, please?


**Xyloto, Mylo**: Ada tiga alasan yang memiliki posibilitas yang sama tentang mengapa Shizuo tidak membunuhnya dalam jarak yang sedekat ini.  
><em>DRRR!<em> © **Ryohgo Narita**  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: OOC, _terutama_ Shizuo. school era. **pointless**, fic yang dibuat untuk memuaskan hasrat akan Shizaya. aneh. very slight shounen-ai.

**-x-**

**Xyloto, Mylo**

**-x-**

* * *

><p>Pelajaran bahasa Inggris adalah saat yang paling tepat untuk meletakkan kepala di meja dan memejamkan mata, atau untuk kabur dari kelas dan tidur di atap sekolah. Itu yang melintas di pikiran Izaya ketika guru bahasa Inggris masuk ke kelasnya dengan beberapa buku tebal dalam genggaman. Izaya berdiri. Dengan kedok pergi ke kamar mandi, Izaya pun melaksanakan niatannya. Cabut. Keluar dari kelas sekaligus sekolah dengan meloncati pagar besi yang tinggi. Beruntunglah dia karena dia menguasai <em>parkour<em>.

Biasanya, Izaya akan pergi ke atap sekolah. Tapi dia bosan; lagipula, bukit yang terletak di belakang sekolah itu terlihat seperti tempat yang nyaman untuk beristirahat. Dia bisa tidur di sana selama 20 menit, kemudian di akan kembali ke sekolah ketika pelajaran bahasa Inggris sudah berakhir. Dia tidak akan ketinggalan pelajaran, karena dia memiliki otak yang (kelewat) cerdas untuk sekadar mengerti grammar atau menerjemahkan paragraf berbahasa umat sedunia ini.

Lagipula, dia bukit ada satu hal yang menyenangkan dan menarik.

Berlompatan (seperti kutu, kata seseorang) menuju bukit belakang sekolah, dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit, kedua kakinya sudah menapak di bukit itu. Izaya menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen yang segar. Terima kasih pada pohon-pohon yang tumbuh lebat. Izaya tersenyum (atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai, karena Izaya jarang tersenyum dengan normal) dan menghempaskan pantatnya di rumput yang hijau.

Atau, setidaknya itulah yang dia pikirkan. Izaya mengerjapkan mata dan bertanya-tanya sejak kapan rumput menjadi seempuk ini. Lalu dia menyeringai, apa yang ia cari di bukit itu ternyata dia temukan semudah membalik telapak tangan. Me-nye-nang-kan.

"Menjauh dari tubuhku, kutu!"

Karena yang ia duduki bukanlah rumput, tapi tubuh Shizuo. Entah harus tersipu malu atau menyeringai menyebalkan, yang jelas Izaya tidak mengubah posisinya. Sengaja. Empat sudut siku-siku yang saling bersinggungan segera tercipta di jidat Shizuo. Cowok itu mendorong tubuh Izaya agar kutu itu enyah dari tubuhnya, tapi Izaya tidak bergerak. Shizuo berani bersumpah dia melihat cengiran menyebalkan di wajah Izaya yang sangat jelek itu.

"Kubilang, menjauh dari tubuhku dasar kutu!" Shizuo mengangkat tangannya dan mendorong Izaya lagi, tapi kutu itu seperti berubah menjadi batu. Karena dia tidak bergerak sama sekali. Dan itu membuat Shizuo kesal. Sangat.

"Kau mau cara yang halus atau tidak, kutu?" tanya Shizuo dengan ekspresi yang menggambarkan jika melihat Izaya, matanya akan terkena iritasi. Atau bukan akan, tapi pasti—karena itu adalah fakta. Semacam itu. Apa pun itu, yang jelas Shizuo butuh si kutu menjauh dari tubuhnya karena: 1) dia sudah mengganggu jam tidurnya, dan; 2) dia adalah kutu yang harus dimusnahkan. Tinju sudah terkepal di samping tubuh, dan Izaya tinggal memilih, mau dengan halus atau tidak—karena sebetulnya, keduanya sama saja karena ukuran halus dan tidak di mata orang terkuat itu berbeda dengan takaran orang biasa.

Izaya memperlihatkan cengiran menyebalkannya dan bahkan sebelum Izaya menjawab, Shizuo telah melancarkan tinjunya. Lalu Izaya terjatuh dan punggungnya bergesekan degan rumput yang hijau, dan dia meringis, "Shizu-chan, kau kasar sekali~"

Ini hal yang cukup ajaib, memang—karena seharusnya, jika Shizuo melihat Izaya, sebuah benda telah melayang ke tubuh kutu itu. Harusnya Shizuo Heiwaijima sudah melempar pohon (karena di sini tidak ada bangku atau vending machine) atau sekedar melempar batu ke kepala Izaya untuk membunuhnya, tapi Shizuo membiarkan Izaya menduduki tubuhnya selama 153 detik (meski dengan perintah agar kutu itu enyah dari tubunya). Izaya menandai itu sebagai hal yang cukup aneh. Karena Shizuo, dalam jarak sedekat ini, seharusnya sudah bisa membunuhnya dan menguburnya hidup-hidup di antara pepohonan. Tapi Shizuo tidak melakukannya. Ada dua alasan yang memiliki posibilitas yang sama: 1) Shizuo sedang mengantuk jadi dia tidak menggunakan banyak tenaga (tapi tinju itu cukup sakit, terima kasih), dan; 2) karena Shizuo mencintainya jadi dia tidak tega membunuh Izaya dengan melemparkan pohon ke kepalanya.

Coret. Mungkin dua alasan itu malah tidak memiliki posibilitas sama sekali.

Alasan ketiga: Mungkin Shizuo sakit. Oke, tapi ini juga tidak mungkin—karena mana mungkin orang terkuat di Ikebukuro sakit?

Izaya meringis ketika Shizuo melempari kepalanya dengan kerikil dan dia meloncat (seperti kutu, tentu saja) menjauh, dan mengaduh lagi. Masih dengan cengiran di wajahnya, "Sebegitu bencinyakah kau dengan aku, Shizu-chan? Oh, salah—kau memang sudah membenci sejak awal. Bahkan aku juga."

"Cerewet, dasar kutu!"

Shizuo menarik pohon seperti mencabut rumput dan melemparkannya pada Izaya. Lalu mereka berkejaran, seperti kucing dan anjing atau kucing dan tikus. Izaya lalu menyeringai dan menghindar, sementara pohon-pohon di belakangnya telah hilang karena dicabut. Shizuo memang tidak sakit—berarti alasan yang memiliki paling banyak posibilitas adalah alasan pertama. Tapi sekarang tidak, karena Shizuo sudah sepenuhnya bangun dan mengejarnya dengan niat membunuh seperti biasa.

"I-ZA-YAAAAA!"

Sesuatu yang menarik dan menyenangkan: Shizuo Heiwaijima.

**-x-**

* * *

><p><strong>Note1: <strong>HAHAHAH apaan ini, sampah -_- maaf menyampah, cuma memuaskan hasrat pengin bikin Shizaya aja. kalo ada yang keberatan, bilang aja, nanti saja hapus kok. oh iya, salam kenal penghuni fandom DRRR! saya di sini, untuk coretmerusuhcoret membuat fic C: salam kenal!  
><strong>Note2: <strong>makasih udah mau baca ;w; /terharu bersediakah memberi saya review? ;w; makasih, sekali lagi.  
><strong>Note3: <strong>judul diambil dari judul album **Coldplay**. C: tapi dibalik. orz.

-**yuka**eri


End file.
